Growing Up Timonese
Fri Aug 02, 3002 Xyll, Last night was one of Maza's own hells, that's for certain. You won't believe what happened - I cringe even just thinking about it. I'm beginning to lean more and more towards heading offplanet like Zoey did. She's back, so mum and daddy have someone to take care of them... but on with the story. I got out and was walking around downtown, no big deal, and I saw This Guy. He was pretty good looking for a human or whatever he was, especially with these really weird eyes he had, but he was with this woman in skintight leather who was all over him, so I was just going to walk by. Then... the woman calls me over, and asks me to go for a drink with them. That was pretty weird, especially because she was rubbing up against him and all that, but it was nice of her. Maybe she's the kind that likes sharing. I never got a chance to find out, though. Maza was hanging around, as always, and decided to send Azzan along just then. Do you remember me telling you about Azzan, the one Zoey's going to Join with? So I couldn't do much except go with them to the tavern. Oh! Guess what! Zoey's going to have a baby. Maybe that'll make the parents loosen up, if they have a real baby to care for and don't have to get me to fill the shoes. I guess it'll mean less free time for Zoey, too. I don't mind her being across town, because I like having my own room, but still... if she's busy all the time that's one less reason to stay, right? But we were in the tavern, and The Guy came up to me with a drink. You know how I am with that, and it wasn't any better this time, but I didn't really get a chance to see if I could talk to him because who should show up but... ...Andy, playing the part of Maza's fist. Would you believe it? All I do is go out for the night and suddenly my entire family shows up, and get this -- threatens to arrest The Guy just because he was bringing me a drink. I hadn't even talked to him yet. And you won't believe what happened next. Obviously Maza was bored chewing up babies and throwing tourists off the cliffs, because then this other woman in black leather comes in. This one was a Timonae, nominally, though she acted more like someone trying to play the part. But both of them in skintight black catsuits... and then there's me, and you know what I look like. No competition. Andy obviously noticed there was no competition, because he told me I looked like a boy in my shirt, while staring at this woman. Even my brother thinks my tits aren't big enough. Lin had better hurry up with this, or maybe I should start saving for surgery.... But Andy and I got into a fight, of course. I can't just take that, and I can't hit him cause, you know, and he's my brother. So I asked him for money to buy clothes more to his liking, and he told me to take off my shirt in public, just like that. Obviously he was trying to score points, so I did it, right there in the tavern. It's a lot different than going swimming in the buff, let me tell you. In the end I went back to Azzan and Zoey's for the rest of the night, and things seem to be sort of alright at home. I don't think he told mum and daddy, thank the Lady. He even gave me money to buy some new clothes, and maybe even a job (where I don't get paid, of course) in exchange for covering for me some nights when I'm out. I had to listen to some anarchy lecture by the Timonae in black leather, though, about how no one should wear clothes and follow rules because it means we're imitating humans. You have to wonder which planet she grew up on.... So that was my Very Exciting Night, with my crazy family. I'll meet up with you after school, if you want, and we can head to the mall. The Petrified Hacker's beginning to wonder why I'm taking so much time and care over this homework assignment. Wink -Three. PS. Meet around back, in the corner by the caf. I don't want a cruise-by family member to change their mind about the shopping money. *** Friday, August 16 3002 Ailia, Forget about the stupid shooting attack already. That's all anyone asks about, and I'm really tired of the whole subject. Why does violence in my family make me an instant celebrity with you people? Maza knows it's no fun at all, it's just stupid, and I don't want to dwell on it. If you really need the specifics, they shot at him and wrecked his chair and left and no one knows who it was. Zoey's promised and Andy were there, and that's all I'm telling you. Can't you obsess over something productive for a change? Look, they've got some bizarre form of accellerated mental torture on Concordance. There are four surviving members of a n ancient species on Ungstir that are probably going to be exterminated because the Ungstiri don't think anything but a pickaxe or ore cart it worth keeping. Maza seems to have turned into my crazy family and is driving me insane. If you really need to worry about something, look there. And we could always talk about the good things, if you want. Azzan is too preoccupied to care about meeting up with me in the tavern when I sneak out - he doesn't get mad at least. Lin's fingers are in there somewhere, that's for sure. I'm sort of starting to like him. He doesn't try to own my life like the rest of the family. Maybe I'll meet someone like him someday, but someone who actually knows something about current events... Oh! And when I was out last night I met this guy, his nickname's 'Maza' if you can believe it. I'm not sure if he's trying to hard to be cool or really is, but he bought me a drink. Maybe I'll run into him again sometime. Unlike that other one, this one is actually a member of my own species. I have a teeny bit of homework to finish up after school, but if you really want to talk about this we can after that. I'll meet you in the woods by the overlook and we can talk. I know it's kind of weird, there's been a lot more shooting and stuff on Antimone lately, and now it's so close... But don't ask me anything more until then. I need the comp to do actual work too. May the Lady find something to keep you busy until after! Wink -Three category:OtherSpace Character Journals